Keeping Time for the Timekeepers
by Echelon8394
Summary: What if Philip and Michele Weis had another daughter before Sylvia who was far more rebellious? What if Fortis created Minute Men in order to revenge for what the system had done to someone dear to him? What if Sylvia discovered a secret that will cause Michele and Raymond to be devastated? What if Raymond Leon was not as cold as he is now? Leon/OC in flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Philip and Michele Weis had a daughter before Sylvia who is far more rebellious? What if Fortis becomes a Minuteman in order to revenge to the system by timing out everyone who he thinks doesn't deserve them? What if Raymond Leon was not as cold as he is now?_

Chp 1

Raymond woke up to his nightmare again. He breathed out heavily and turned to his left. That side had been empty for a long time. His wife, Audrey had been timed out and was found in an alleyway in the ghetto. Someone cleared her clock, leaving Raymond to raise their son, Vincent alone. Raymond turned to his alarm clock – it was only 5.45 am. He was bound to get up anyway.

He got up and went to another room where his son, Vincent or Vinny was snoring soundly. Vincent time started two years ago and last year he had joined as a Timekeeper. Raymond, who had been working for 50 years, was the happiest man to see his son got what he wants. Raymond walked to the kitchen and started the coffee. Then, he heard footsteps coming to his way.

Vinny was rubbing his eyes, sleepily. Vincent Philip Leon was a chirpy man, unlike his father's cold demeanour. Both were lean and slender and had jet black hair, but Vinny had her mother's eyes who she had inherited from her father. Vinny was fond at chess and can be as reckless as Raymond when it comes to driving. Vincent also likes to eat A LOT, which sometimes made Raymond laugh because no matter how much Vinny ate, he will always remain fit, like Audrey.

"Want breakfast?", asked Raymond. Vinny knew his father only showed his soft side at home and at work, it was the 'Cold-Stoic-Serious' Timekeeper Raymond Leon and Vinny simply shook his head. "Nah, not that hungry right now", said Vinny. Raymond looked at his son oddly. "Not hungry? You're always hungry", said Raymond. Audrey died when Vinny was only 10 and ever since, Raymond has been doing double duties just to make sure Vinny has everything he needed and Vinny felt like it's time for him to look after himself even though everyone knew he sucked at it.

"I'll get breakfast later, dad. Too sleepy to eat", said Vinny as he hit his head at the counter table. Raymond put a cup of coffee in front of Vinny and said, "Come on, we got work to do". Vinny dunk in his coffee and got ready to go to work. The father and son hopped into the cruiser and headed for the Timekeeper HQ.

They were greeted by Jaeger and Kors at the office. As Vinny was typing his report, which he hated, his stomach was grumbling and Jaeger and Kors were trying their best to cover their sninckering because Timekeeper Raymod Leon might shoot them for that. Raymond noticed his son's face as he tried to cover his hunger. Raymond got up and said to his son, "Come on Timekeeper Leon". Vinny got up and followed his father.

They drove to a sandwich joint and Raymond went to get a sandwich for Vinny. "Next time, eat!", he said sternly. "Sorry sir", said Vinny, quietly. Vinny is always afraid of the 'Cold-Stoic-Serious' Timekeeper Raymond Leon. Everyone will expect him to be like his father and Vinny is trying his best to keep up. Then, they got dispatched to Dayton on a murder.

They drove silently to Dayton as Vinny munched in his sandwich quietly. "I'm sorry dad. I just don't want to trouble you anymore with myself", said Vinny quietly. Raymond silenced himself. When they reached the crime scene, Raymond said, "You're my son. It's my job to trouble myself with you even if you have grown up. As long as you live under my roof, you are my concern. Understand?". Vinny nodded and said, "Yes, father". "Good. Now, come on. We got work. Get the premium", said Raymond as he had asked the dispatch to wire his premium. After Raymond, Vinny had the dispatch wired his premium so he had more time. Vinny always thought that the time is very ridiculous, but this is life. Life that everyone had to endure whether they were from New Greenwich or Dayton.

Vinny saw Jaeger and Kors examined a man who was fished out of the river. "Henry Hamilton. Last time, people saw him he had a century in his clock", said Jaeger. "Well, around here they'll kill you for a week", said Raymond. Vinny examined the dead man and he thought what he could do with a century. "What I was thinking that he might've brought this on himself", said Jaeger.

"Interesting", said Raymond, "How long have you been keeping time, Jaeger?". Jaeger shrugged and said, "Five years". "Let me know what you think when you have been doing it for 50", said Raymond and that got Vinny to smirk at his father's remark. "It doesn't matter why he came here. What matter is that where were the 100 years that came with him", said Raymond.

Jaeger thought for a while and said, "Gotta be a witness". "Trust me, no one saw anything", said Raymond as he paced around with hands behind his back. Vinny scanned the areas for clues. "What would you like us to do sir?", asked Kors. "What we always do, follow the time", said Raymond as he walked back to his car. "Timekeeper Leon!", Vinny called his father, although it seemed awkward, but work and family has to be separated. Raymond walked over to his son and Vinny pointed a CCTV at the bridge. "Think that'll show us something?", said Vinny.

Raymond smiled proudly. "Good job, Timekeeper Leon. Kors! Jaeger! See if that camera recorded anything from the last 24 hours", said Raymond. "Yes, sir!", said Kors and Jaeger as they moved to their cruiser and left the crime scene. Vinny and Raymond went to their cruiser to head back to HQ. "Hey Ray!", a woman from across the bank called Raymond, "I'll give you 10 minutes for an hour". Vinny hated it when that woman talked to his father like that.

"When you wanna get out of the game, Layla? You gotta be pushing 60", said Raymond and Vinny was trying his best to hide his smug face. "Thanks for letting everyone know!", said Layla, clearly pissed off and walked away. Then, the father and son drove back to HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Michele Weis sat in a bedroom that had been empty for a long time. Today had marked the day that her eldest daughter, Audrey had died. Someone timed her out and left her in an alleyway at the ghetto. 17 years ago, she had cried so hard. Audrey was an obedient girl, but rebellious at some point. Michele knew her daughter had loved the then rookie Timekeeper Raymond Leon.

Michele had given them her consent, but Philip didn't. He never approved Audrey with Leon and when Audrey took the matter into her own hands, Philip disowned her. It broke Michele's heart when Philip didn't even attend Audrey's funeral. _"I love you; mother, but father can't keep me away from Ray. I'm so sorry it had to be this way" _, Michele remembered what Audrey had told her when she left the house.

Audrey was independent. Michele knew that. Sylvia was a little young to remember her older sister, but Philip had warned her to never mention Audrey after Audrey had left the house. Occasionally, Michele and her mother, Clara slipped away from New Greenwich and went to visit Audrey and Raymond at the middle class area. Back then, Michele smiled to see her daughter happy with Raymond. She even paid for their quiet wedding reception, which Michele failed to mention to Philip since he couldn't care less. Michele knew Audrey and Raymond had a son named Vincent Philip Leon, but couldn't come to visit since she was assigned more guards. Somehow, Michele thought Philip might know her little visits to Audrey and had prevented Michele from doing so anymore. Michele love Philip, but hate him for disowning his own daughter.

"Mother?", she heard Sylvia called her and quickly wiped her tears away. "I'm in here, sweetheart", said Michele. Sylvia was always afraid to come in here. This is where her mother had come to find solitude from her social life and Sylvia was afraid to intrude this room for that. Sylvia sat down next to her mother as she handed a white rose to her mother. "Today marked another year", said Sylvia.

Although Audrey was rarely mentioned; but Sylvia knew about Audrey. When Philip had gone to work, Michele and Clara would take turn to tell all about Audrey to Sylvia, but Audrey had left out Vincent from the story. She didn't want Philip to find out. All of Audrey's photos were put in this room and Philip never wanted to see them out from that room. Occasionally, Sylvia would come in when everyone had gone to bed to try on Audrey's dresses and try to be her, but Sylvia knew she was different from Audrey and could never be her.

Michele took the flower and placed it at the nightstand where Audrey's photo with Raymond was situated. "It's nice of you, Sylvia", said Michele as she hugged her daughter, her only daughter left. "No one knew who timed her out?", asked Sylvia. "Ray tried to find, but all the evidence led to a dead end", said Michele. "I wish I could know her", said Sylvia. "She would've want the same thing", said Michele. Sylvia kissed her mother and left her to her own thoughts.

After a while, Michele was startled when Philip placed his hand on her shoulder. She must've dozed off. "How long have you been here?", asked Michele. She hated him for intruding Audrey's room when she's in here. He had despised her, so what is the point to be in this particular area of the house? "A few minutes ago, I didn't have the heart to wake you up", said Philip and Michele gave a snort. Yeah, right he didn't have a heart. Michele walked by past him and left the room with Philip trailing behind her.

(Somewhere else)

A blond man was drinking his Bourbon in a quiet bar. Today marked another year. Fortis remembered the funeral well. He was angry to whoever timed out Audrey Leon. He had interrogated most of the scums in Dayton, but he met a dead end. Her murder was concealed and whoever murdered her must have high motive. She was the daughter of one of the biggest time-loaning businessman, but he knew she was cut out from the family the day she decided to stay with Raymond Leon.

Fortis smirked to himself. Out of many people, Audrey fell in love with a Timekeeper, but he didn't care less. She was his friend and most importantly, they were like brother and sister. To lose a sister had caused his heart to shatter and his anger to rage. Unlike Raymond, he had used his own dirty ways to extract information out of people, but like Raymond, both had found dead ends. Fortis dunk in his final glass before leaving the bar and as he walked out he looked up in the sky. "I'm sorry, Audrey. I can't seem to bring you justice by finding who timed you out", he said as he walked towards his car and wait for his Minute Men to finish whatever it was they were doing.

(Someplace else)

At the end of their shifts, the Leons' had found themselves standing in front of a grave. Vinny placed the bouquet of flower in front of it and said, "Miss you mum". Vinny stood next to his father and asked, "Do you miss her, dad?". "Every second I can count, Vinny", said Raymond. "The house feels empty without her. It's too quiet without her naggings and her everyday cheerful words. I miss her dad", said Vinny as he wiped a tiny tear from his left eye.

Raymond pulled his son into his arms and patted his head. "We'll see her. One day we will", said Raymond. After a moment of silence, Vinny's stomach grumbled and Raymond rolled his eyes with a smile. "My bad", said Vinny with a chuckle. The father and son headed back to their cruiser and was about to get something to eat until dispatch had informed them that they are needed back at HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Raymond and Vinny arrived back at HQ with Jaeger and Kors found the footage, minutes after Henry Hamilton's death. As they watched back the footage, Jaeger said, "He's fast". "He gonna have to be", said Raymond. "Anyone has to be fast with time like that", said Vinny. "Camera doesn't show how the body got into the river", said Kors. "What do we really know?", said Jaeger.

Raymond sighed and said, "What do we know? We know that most theft in Dayton mounted hours to days. Well, this was a century". Vinny studied the huge screen and said, "No more circulation". "He could've capsuled the time", Kors stated. Raymond shook his head and said, "You can't hide 100 years in the ghetto. I can sense when a man is worth more than he should". Vinny kept looking at the big screen. Where is he?

Vinny, Kors and Jaeger went to their respectives computer to dig in some more information while Raymond went somewhere else. There are times when Vinny didn't tag along with his father and he knew that Raymond has his own personal reasons. "Got it!", Jaeger exclaimed and Vinny and Kors scooted to Jaeger's side. The trio read out and when Raymond returned, they laid out what they have found.

"Sir, we got something", said Jaeger as the trio ran towards Raymond and walked with him. "If you turned back the time back to Hamilton's death and look at the time checked in", said Kors and Vinny continued, "Someone spent years to cross four different time zones from Dayton…", and Raymond continued which he had guessed, "To New Greenwich".

"Camera's picked up on his suspicious behaviour. He's conscience of the surveillance, he doesn't have a body guard and he runs", Raymond had deduced. "But if he has time, then he doesn't need to run", said Jaeger. "It's a hard habit to break", said Raymond. They walked till they reached a woman Timekeeper who was helping out with the surveillance and found a match. "His name is Will Salas", said the woman.

Vinny looked over his father and noticed that his father had no reaction. Did his father know this man? "Do you know him?", Jaeger asked Raymond. "No", said Raymond as he shook his head, "But I remembered his father". "How did you know him?", asked Vinny. "His father died doing something dangerous…, like what he's doing now", said Raymond.

Vinny and Raymond headed out for lunch until he noticed his father's time. Raymond, who noticed that Vinny's watching his left arm, held out his right arm as he drove back to HQ and said, "Dispatch, wire me my premium", and time on his clock was added. Vinny gave out a sigh of relief. "When I said you're my concern, that doesn't make me your concern", said Raymond.

"I know you would say that, but I can never imagine life without you dad. When mum died, it was like hell. You were crying and if you died, I might as well become like that and you know I suck at taking care of myself…, because all my life I have been dependent on you", said Vinny. Raymond parked the cruiser in front of the HQ. He took a second to ruffle out Vinny's nicely combed hair as he always does and Vinny loved the gesture. "You're my son. I don't mind if you have to cling on me even if when you get married, you're still my little boy", said Raymond. "Yes, sir", said Vinny with a smile.

That night, after being stiff due to sit down to look over the surveillance and munching down some Chinese and sandwich, Vinny had found a footage of Will Salas entering Philip Weis' property for a private party. When his father returned from the chief's office, Vinny, Jaeger and Kors showed the footage to him. "This was tonight", said Jaeger. Raymond took a second to inspect and quickly walked away with the trio followed him from behind. "He's only an hour ahead of us", said Raymond.

They brought back-up to the Weis property in investigate that man. When they arrived, they simply burst in. That's another thing Vinny like, to simply walk in like a boss. Vinny saw the look on the owner, Philip Weis' face as he looked to the Timekeepers, especially his father with the look of hate. He did wonder, but then again, who likes the Timekeeper? Well, except his mum, though. "It's alright everyone", said Philip as he tried to calm his guest. Philip turned his attention to Raymond and asked, "What's this all about?".

Raymond never tell Vinny who his maternal grandparents are for two reasons – one, he simply hate Philip Weis for disowning his daughter just because she wanted to marry out of love and two, because he had promised Michele Weis, his mother-in-law to never mention anything about them. Michele always feared of what Philip might do if he found out. Raymond, with a stoic face, said, "I'm sorry for having to break up the party Mr Weis; but I just need a word with your friend". Raymond gestured to Will.

Philip looked over to Will and nodded. Jaeger and Kors dragged Will by the arms upstairs to the office for privacy and Raymond and Vinny followed from behind. When they reached the office, Jaeger and Kors made Will sat down and rolled his sleeve. Vinny peeked and saw he had more than a thousand years. Jaeger and Kors stepped back while Vinny stood by the door and Raymond dragged the chair in front of him slightly to the back and sit. This was going to be a long night, thought Vinny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Raymond sat down and said, "I'm Timekeeper Raymond Leon". "I'm Will Salas", said Will. "I know", said Raymond as he twiddle around his thumb, "What are you doing in this zone?". "It's not illegal is it? To change time zones?", asked Will, even though he knew the answer. "No it's not illegal", said Raymond, "It's just…, rare". Vinny studied the man as he showed no sign of anxiety or being nervous at all.

Then, there was a moment of silence. "Where did you get them?", Raymond asked. "I won it…, gambling", said Will. Vinny scoffed silently. "All of it?", asked Raymond. Will's face changed and he said, "No…. A man named Henry Hamilton gave it to me". He kept quiet for a few second and he said again, "He said he didn't need it anymore. He timed himself out". "Henry Hamilton is worth thousands of years. He could particularly live forever", said Raymond, "Did you expect me to believe that he was immortal and he wanted to die?".

"I don't expect you to believe it, but it's the truth", said Will. He could be right, thought Vinny. "It was a gift. I'm not a thief", said Will again, "But hey, if you're looking for stolen time, maybe you should arrest everyone here". "I see. You're talking about justice", said Raymond. He stood and started to pace, which Vinny knew his style of interrogation – to pace around like a predator circling around its prey.

"I'm a Timekeeper. I don't concern myself with justice. I only concern myself with what I can measure; seconds, minutes, hours…. I keep time…, and the time is at the wrong hands", said Raymond and he went straight to the door. Vinny moved out of the way and opened the door for Raymond. Jaeger and Kors confiscated Will's time; leaving only two hours for booking and processing. As Vinny, Raymond, Jaeger and Kors were about to leave, Will said, "Why investigate a suicide? There's mass murder in the ghetto every day". Raymond and Vinny stopped while Jaeger and Kors left the room.

Raymond turned around and said, "That's fascinating. I heard a man talked like that…, about 20 years ago. You were probably too young to remember your father". By mentioning the word father, Vinny saw the change in Will's face. "Transport will be here soon", said Vinny. "This is New Greenwich after all", said Raymond as he patted Vinny's shoulder.

When the two walked out of the room, Philip Weis was there waiting for answers. "Go get the cruiser ready", Raymond whispered to Vinny. Vinny heard the tension between Philip Weis and his daughter and Vinny turned around. He met eye to eye with Philip and Philip gave out a horror look, as if he saw a ghost. Vinny turned his attention to where he was walking and shrugged. When he was about to leave through the front door, he heard screaming.

Vinny turned around to see Will was escaping. He got out his gun and rushed back up, but Will was faster and he kicked Vinny. Vinny fall backwards and hit two other Timekeepers in the process. "Stop!", he heard his father yelled. Vinny quickly got back up and he rushed to the cruiser. He hopped into the passenger seat while Raymond went for the steering wheel.

Then, Will's car sped through the compound and left the property and Raymond and Vinny chased them followed by other Timekeepers, only Raymond was faster and crazier on the road. "Are you ok?", asked Raymond as he drove. Vinny felt sudden pain at his neck and back; he said, "Nothing that I can't manage". Vinny saw there was someone on the passenger seat and it's a woman. "He took a hostage?", asked Vinny. "Sylvia Weis", said Raymond and he hit the back of Will's car, causing them to spin around and Will driving backward. "He's crazier than you on the road, dad", said Vinny and Raymond smirked at his son's remark.

Suddenly, Will managed to turn back to the right track, only Vinny realised it was to avoid an incoming truck. The next thing Vinny knew that his father had pulled him into his arms as they crashed to the truck. Raymond let his son go as he watched Will and Sylvia escaped. "You ok, dad?", Vinny asked. "Never better", said Raymond.

They sat down for a minute to take a breath and Vinny said, in order to break the silence, "Another cruiser wrecked. Maybe I should drive on the next chase". "Not when you're still a rookie, junior", said Raymond as he and Vinny laughed at themselves while waiting for other Timekeepers to show up.

(Somewhere else)

'_It's him. It was him. My little Vinny'_, Michele thought as she sat outside at the over-sized patio and watched the starry sky. Guests were sent home after the incident. Her grandson was all grown up and following Raymond's footsteps. She didn't mind at all, but she hoped that they found her daughter. Losing Audrey was enough already.

"Michele", she heard Philip called her and Michele turned to glare at him, clearly wanted to be alone. "It's cold out here. I don't want you to catch sickness", said Philip. Michele got up and was about to walk back in when Philip grabbed her arm. "Leon never remarried right?", asked Philip. "No. He loved Audrey so much that he never remarried. Why?", said Michele. "Audrey and Leon don't happened to have…, any children right?", asked Philip.

Michele kept a straight face, but deep down, she panicked. Michele did catch a glimpse at Vinny; the boy looked exactly like his father except for the eyes. Audrey inherited Philip's eyes which were now passed down to Vinny. She prayed to God that this lie will help and she said, "No…, and if she did, I would've known. Why would you care?". "Curious", said Philip as he let his wife's arm go. "Even if she did, I would never let you come near them", she said and her words were like venom to Philip's ears. He despised the Timekeepers and people associated with them, but Audrey loved one of them. Even that he hate his daughter's decision to be with Raymond Leon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Fortis's trap worked and now he got himself some prey. The passengers were Sylvia Weis and Will Salas. He hated Philip Weis. The man had made Audrey suffocated and when Audrey died, he had vowed to time out people like Philip Weis, but this is Sylvia. Fortis didn't know the rest of Audrey's family, but when his goon said that Sylvia had a decade with her; it was too good to pass.

'_Sorry Audrey, but you know old habits die hard'_, Fortis thought as he cleaned out Sylvia's time, but was halted when they heard the siren of the Timekeeper's cruiser. He left with his goons, leaving Sylvia only with 32 minutes.

(Elsewhere)

Vinny didn't realised he had fallen asleep at his desk. Raymond had told him to go home, but he refused. Raymond did drag him to the ER to check on his injuries and luckily the doctor gave Vinny the clearance to work again because his fall didn't cause any injury, just some bruises. By the time he woke up, he smelled freshly bake bread and a freshly brewed of coffee.

"Timekeeper Leon was right", Vinny heard Kors said with Jaeger snickering. "My dad was right about what?", asked Vinny as he stretched from his sleep. "That you can be woken up by the smell of food", said Jaeger. "Well, that's obvious, since he's my dad", said Vinny as he took the first bite of the bread. "Speaking of him, where is he?", asked Vinny.

"Chief wanted to know our progress on the Salas case", said Kors. At noon, Raymond got back and called out for his son. "Where are we going?", asked Vinny as he kept up with his father. "Patrolling; he had to hide the car somewhere. Think you remember the make and model and the colour?", asked Raymond. Vinny smirked and said, "I can draw a blue print if you want me to, dad". "That's my boy", said Raymond as he ruffled Vinny's hair.

They drove to a burger joint before starting their patrol. After driving for a while, Raymond stopped the car abruptly when Vinny saw the car that Will drove in a huge drainage ditch. Vinny called for back-up and finished his burger. Within minutes, Jaeger, Kors and other Timekeepers arrived. Raymond and Vinny took their time premium before left their car.

"Cutting it close again sir?", asked Kors. "Well, I'm still walking around", said Raymond. The four of them inspect the car and Raymond said, "Judging by the lack of dead bodies, I have to assume they are also". Jaeger inspected the tyres and said, "They got jacked. Could've left here with more than minutes". "He's back in his own neighbourhood", said Kors. "So, when do you want us to start looking?", asked Jaeger. "We don't…, they'll come to us", said Raymond. Vinny and Raymond left the scene with Jaeger and Kors back to the Weis property to set up the bug in the phone so they could track Will.

They arrived there and Jaeger and Kors went straight to set up the bug for the line while Vinny helped them out and Raymond stood watching the scenery; hands behind his back. Philip and Michele Weis sat patiently waiting for the ransom call. "Is it working?", Kors asked. Vinny checked and nodded. "We're good to go", said Vinny. "Now, we wait", said Raymond.

Later, the phone rang. Philip picked it up, but then he passed it to Raymond. "Hello Will", said Raymond, "How much do you want?". Kors and Jaeger kept the headphone on while Vinny began tracing the call. After a long talk, the call was hung up. Vinny heard his father said before the call was hung up, "I'm afraid, Will, if you're gonna keep talking like him, you're gonna die like him. Please don't make your father's mistake".

When the call ended, they got the location – Patrick Plaza, Dayton. "A thousand years to their timelines", said Raymond as he handed back the phone to Philip. "A thousand years?", said Philip with disbelief. "It's nothing. It's for our daughter", said Michele. Sylvia was the only thing she had left. Raymond was hoping, behind his stoic face, that Philip paid the ransom, so Sylvia would not meet Audrey's end. "No, it's for them", said Philip. Vinny and Raymond looked at each other and they knew Philip would not pay 1000 years as ransom.

Vinny and Raymond left for Dayton while Jaeger and Kors stayed behind in case another call came in. When they were safe in their cruiser and driving away, Vinny said, "Asshole. Couldn't pay for his daughter's life". After driving for a while, Raymond said, "I'd rather give my whole time just to see you safe". "I know that. I would do the same thing for you", said Vinny.

They arrived in Dayton and patrolled the area, but no signs of Will or Sylvia. They patrolled till night fall and still no sign of them. Vinny's eyes began to tire him, but he tried to fight back and Raymond noticed this. "You need to keep up, Vinny. Don't fall asleep just yet", said Raymond. "I'm trying my best, sir", said Vinny as he tried to stifle his yawn, but failed miserably. Raymond chuckled and shook his head.

They drove through shortcuts. "Dad, how do you know the shortcuts?", asked Vinny, but Raymond didn't answered his son's question. "Did you grow up here, dad? Before you become a Timekeeper and met mum?", Vinny asked again. "Life was hard, Vinny and I managed to get out and I'm trying to keep you from living like me", said Raymond. "Sorry I ask", said Vinny. "You can ask. When I was here I vowed to get out of here to find a better life and when I have children, I don't want them to suffer like how I did. Do you understand that?", said Raymond as he explained to his son.

"Yes, father", said Vinny. "Good. Now, how about a midnight snack to keep you awake?", asked Raymond. Vinny smiled. Raymond knew his son was easily bought with food.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Vinny didn't realise that he had fell asleep until his father had stopped the car so suddenly. When he woke up, it was morning and he saw his father was eyeing something. Vinny looked over to where his father was looking and he saw Sylvia Weis talking on the phone and Will was sitting on the curb. "Stay here", Raymond said sternly. "But…" before Vinny could continue, Raymond said, "No buts, Vinny. Just stay here". This was one of his father's reckless stunts.

Vinny stayed behind as Raymond walked and aimed his gun. Vinny wired his premium along with his father's to his time, just in case anything bad happened, but he already felt uneasy. Vinny left the car and he saw Sylvia saw his father. Vinny ran and pushed his father just in time to catch the bullet from the gun at Sylvia's hand.

Raymond thought his heart had stopped for a moment went he saw his son fell down, catching the bullet that was meant for him. He quickly picked up himself and his gun and found himself at gun point by Will while he pointed his gun to Will. "Give me your gun", said Will. Raymond's eyes strayed to Vinny for a second and he saw Sylvia pointed her gun to Vinny while Vinny used his good arm to aim from the ground.

"Not a chance", said Raymond. "Give me your gun and your partner lives", said Will. "Don't do it sir! I'm fine!", Vinny yelled. "Don't do anything stupid, Vinny", said Raymond as he slowly handed Will his gun. Sylvia wanted to grab Vinny's gun, but Vinny fired once, aiming just inches away from Sylvia's face, scaring her. "Sylvia, come on!", Will shouted as he ran to the cruiser. The duo left with the cruiser and Raymond remembered that he only had minutes in his time.

"Next time, stay when I told you to!", said Raymond, angrily. "You're welcome, sir", said Vinny, sarcastically as he wired his father's premium to his clock. "You're welcome again that I remembered to get those", said Vinny as he held his bleeding arm. "I'm sorry, Vinny. I didn't mean to be angry", said Raymond as he adjust his son's arm around his shoulder. "I know that. Can we get out of here now?", said Vinny. They were about to head for the phone, but the Dayton people snapped the cord.

"Please tell me that we have a plan B", Vinny gulped as this was his first time getting shot in Dayton and with their cruiser getting jacked. "Come on, we'll walk", said Raymond as he and Vinny walked towards the border with Vinny holding on to his father for support.

#

"Timekeepers lived day to day. It'll be hours before the others show up. They could die in the ghetto", said Will. Sylvia was worried, not because she shot a Timekeeper, but the man was so familiar. Sylvia didn't know Raymond Leon that well; but the other Timekeeper did look like her sister's lover and he had her eyes. Could he be Audrey's son? _'I'm so sorry Audrey. I didn't mean to shoot him'_, thought Sylvia as she felt guilty shooting the Timekeeper.

(At the border, sometime later)

Vinny and Raymond finally arrived at the border. "Timekeeper, what's the hurry?", Vinny heard a woman yelled at them. "Yeah, stay for a while! You might like us if you get to know us!", yelled a man. Then, Vinny saw a group of people blocking their way and he was worried that they would rob their time. Then, a cruiser showed up and it was Jaeger. "Back off!", Jaeger ordered while holding his gun. Jaeger saw Vinny's arm was dripping with blood. "You've been shot. I was worried that the two of you would time out", Jaeger said as he inspected Vinny's hand and was surprised to see that he had a lot of time.

"Where did you get that?", asked Jaeger. "The premium you twit", said Vinny, annoyingly. "To the hospital, Jaeger", said Raymond and the trio drove away. Vinny got himself patched up before the trio headed back to HQ. During lunch, Vinny told his father that he had lost his appetite and this concerned Raymond. "You wanna go home and get some rest?", asked Raymond.

"I felt so powerless because I just laid there on the ground", said Vinny. "Don't think like that. It's good enough that you took the bullet for me. I was the one who was supposed to do that", said Raymond. Vinny nodded solemnly and Raymond sighed. "Why don't you take a break? Tonight, we'll go to Weis' office to inform him of his daughter's action and then, we'll go home, ok?", said Raymond. "Ok", Vinny said quietly.

"Lunch for the heroes!", Raymond and Vinny heard Jaeger yelled from the stairs, bringing the Leons some lunch and Raymond could hear Vinny's stomach grumbling. So much for losing his appetite. That night, the father and son headed out to Philip's Weis' office and when they arrived, Philip Weis was discussing with his investors via phone calling.

He ended the phone call and turned his attention to Raymond and Vinny. Vinny and Raymond inspect the board where the time is being invested. "Timekeepers, after this regrettable incident, I'm sure it's not necessary for you to come in person", said Philip Weis. "I'm afraid it really is necessary", said Raymond as he walked and stood in front of Philip. Vinny simply turned around without moving away from his spot.

Philip was confused and asked, "When can we expect a rescue?". "I believe that's the point. She didn't clearly want to be rescued. You can ask my partner here", said Raymond as he pointed out the cast on Vinny's arm. Philip sighed and said, "Mr Leon…. Raymond, can I call you Raymond?". Although he had despised the man, but this situation must maintained professional.

Raymond didn't give any respond to Philip's question. "I blame myself", said Philip, "I invited the man into my home. He has time, how am I supposed to know? Of course, Sylvia had brought this on herself by her lack of vigilance. That's why I tried to keep her close", said Philip. He had tried to do so with Audrey, but he failed. He thought Sylvia wouldn't follow Audrey's footsteps, but he was wrong.

"But she clearly was under Will Salas' control", said Philip. Raymond knew that the Weis patriarch always want the last word and Raymond just stared down at him. Vinny who was watching wanted to snicker, but that would be unprofessional. Vinny noticed that Philip was looking at his clock. "If it's a matter of resources, I'm happy to make some contribution. It's a scandal and we'd be happy to pay our Timekeepers", said Philip.

"I have issue a warrant for your daughter's arrest. If she contacts you and you assist her in any way, I will issue a warrant for your arrest", said Raymond and Vinny gave out a smug. Philip knew that the man that his daughter once loved is the type that never back down from a fight. Philip stood from his seat, proudly, and sighed. "There's nothing that I cannot buy", said Philip, "Now, how many of my years do you two want?".

Vinny cursed under his breath. No one can bribe his father or him, no matter if they have lots of years on their clock. Raymond hated this man to the core of his heart. "None of them. Not even in your lifetime, Mr Weis. Good night", said Raymond and thankfully that this little meeting was over. He gestured the exit to Vinny and like an obedient son, he trailed behind his father. He took a glance at Philip before leaving the office and Philip knew that this Timekeeper had something to do with someone that he had knew in the past.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Vinny couldn't sleep that night. His arm throbbed slightly. He didn't want to wake his father up because he needed his sleep. Vinny headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water to go with his pain killers. "Couldn't sleep?", Vinny was startled by his father, nearly dropping his glass of water. "My arm hurt a little. Did I wake you?", Vinny asked. Raymond shook his head and said, "I couldn't sleep either".

The father and son sat on the couch in silent until Raymond took the album on the coffee table and flipped through it. Most of them were pictures of his younger years with Audrey and occasionally, there's Fortis who interrupted. "Who is that, dad?", Vinny asked. "Your mother's old friend, Fortis, who's the head of the mob called Minute Men", said Raymond as he was focusing on a particular picture; a close-up on Audrey kissing him while he was asleep.

"Minute Men? You mean those thugs who robbed time and look really classy?", asked Vinny again and Raymond nodded. He flipped some more and found a picture of him sleeping on the rocking chair while cradling a sleeping Vinny who was still a baby back then. "Where did the time went?", said Vinny. "It flies, Vinny. It flies so fast when we aren't looking", said Raymond. The two of them sat there looking at the photo until they fell asleep.

Raymond dreamed that he was in his old car that he and Audrey had salvaged and was now stuck at the garage of his house. He was lying down at the backseat with Audrey who was fast asleep. He knew he was dreaming. He rested his hand on her swollen belly. Raymond remembered that he was taking the day off and he brought Audrey, who was six months pregnant to the beach because she was longing to soak herself in the sea and the sun.

The next thing Raymond knew, he phone rang and it was Jaeger, informing them of a time robbery. Raymond shook Vinny's shoulder lightly and told him to get ready. After a record time, the father and son hopped into their cruiser in their uniforms as Raymond sped to the crime scene.

(Somewhere else)

Fortis's driver was turning around the corner as he saw what happened at the bank. People were taking time from the safe and in the nick of time, the Timekeepers arrived. Fortis told his driver to slow down as he examined the Timekeeper. He saw Raymond Leon, Audrey's husband and he saw another one that looked like Raymond except for the eyes.

'_Could it be?'_, thought Fortis. The last time he saw Audrey was when she was pregnant. He's not familiar with this new Timekeeper. He had Raymond's look and body figure, but his eyes were completely Audrey's. Fortis could've sworn it. "Anything interesting, boss?", asked his driver. "No…. Just keep driving", said Fortis as they drove away.

Meanwhile, Raymond saw the capsules scattered all over the road. "Get out of here or I'll confiscate every second!", Raymond yelled to the Dayton people. The four of them examined the crime scene and Jaeger said, "Must've thought it was a drive-thru". "What do we do?", asked Vinny. "As we always do, we follow the time", said Raymond.

Back at HQ, Raymond was talking to the chief via phone call, "Yes sir, I do know that, sir. There are years that shouldn't be there. I will stop him, sir". He handed that phone back to Jaeger and said, "Doesn't he understand? He's hurting the very people he's trying to help". Then, he walked outside to clear his mind. When Raymond's out of sight, Jaeger said, "Usually father and son are like twin and here you are being the opposite". Vinny just shrugged and said, "You met my mum. Can't you tell?".

(Meanwhile)

Fortis stopped a Dayton factory worker. He knew this man and he knew that this man had to do with Audrey's murder. "Well now, look at that", said Fortis as he saw the man's clock. "Yeah, funny that I had the time to buy this", said the man as he pulled out the gun. Whoever hired this man must've told him to take precautionary steps.

"I just hope you might do something you might not regret", said Fortis. The man smug and said, "I will remember that". "How about 17 years ago? Right here, in this very alley. A woman, who ran for her life because someone wants to clear her clock and left her dead, she left a child behind. Do you remember that?", asked Fortis as his rage was starting to get the better of him. "Don't know what you're talking about", said the man as he still gave that smug face that Fortis wanted to punch so badly. Fortis and his henchmen backed up and hopped into the car. They drove away and the man walked towards the opposite way.

Fortis's driver started to reversed and Fortis steadied himself as he took an aim before releasing a bullet, killing the man. He got out and inspected the man's time, he had four years, two days, three hours, 24 minutes and 43 seconds. "See boss, he's time is always added up, but he works at the factory", said one of his henchmen. "I know. We're getting closer boys", said Fortis. The Minute Men left the dead man in the alleyway and drove off, just as the dead man had done to Audrey 17 years ago. _'I'm nearly there, Audrey. I'm nearly there'_, Fortis said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

Philip Weis switched off his flat screen. Sylvia and Will had been robbing time and this was the sixth bank in a week. Michele stood by the door way as Philip said, "She wants to kill me". "You were killing her Philip. You were suffocating her. You suffocated us all, even Audrey", said Michele. "Don't you say that name!", Philip yelled. "Why can't you just admit the truth?", said Michele as she walked away, but she didn't noticed that Philip was shivering when she mentioned the truth. What does he know that everybody doesn't?

(Somewhere else)

Vinny had traced as to where Sylvia's and Will's whereabouts and here he is, with Raymond, Jaeger and Kors, standing in front of a motel. "Vin, are they still there?", asked Kors. "How did you know?", asked Jaeger. "It's pretty obvious actually", said Vinny. "This is where the hours and the days are. He's the paying them all off", said Raymond as he checked his gun, "And this is where I would hide".

The four of them headed upstairs and when they reached the second floor, they saw Will and Sylvia running. The four of them ran after and saw Will and Sylvia jumped outside the window. "They're crazy", said Kors. Then, Raymond pushed himself through those three and jumped out to chase after them. "Your dad's crazier", said Jaeger. Jaeger and Kors hopped into their cruiser while Vinny went to his and drove to find Raymond.

Raymond was a fast runner, Vinny will admit that. He drove faster than Jaeger or Kors. Vinny reached somewhere midtown he guessed when he saw a tall and slender man walking and he looked disappointed. Vinny stopped just right beside Raymond and said, "Excuse me, sir, but do you happen to know where the nearest drive thru is?".

Raymond chuckled as he rolled his eyes. He hopped in and Vinny notified Jaeger and Kors through the radio to return to HQ. As Vinny drove, he asked, although he knew the answer, "They got away?". Raymond could only nod. It's not that he's not used to run, it's just he's frustrated that Will and Sylvia got away.

(That night)

Fortis arrived at an area in Dayton. When the Minute Men came out from the car, the people started to scatter, but failed to escape. Fortis and his men pushed them to a nearby fence and said, "You know who I'm looking for. I'm looking for the man who gave this man a month". Fortis raised one of the captured man's clock.

"And I'll clean the clock of every one of you in this hell hole until someone says something that I wanna hear", said Fortis. No one said a word. Fortis held out his ear, pretending to listen and said, "I can't hear a thing". There was still no response from any of them. "Clean it", said Fortis, frustrated and his henchmen grabbed the man's arm, clearing the clock. The man pleaded and Fortis's Minute Men had left seconds for the man before his heart stopped dead track.

Fortis went to the next one and said, "I believe you're next". Then, a man in a brown coat with a suit case stepped forward. "At last, someone's acting reasonably", said Fortis. "I just wanna share of the reward", said the man. Fortis went closer and said, "Why, my friend, you will get your reward". He grabbed the man and slowly pushed him towards their car. He got his information and rewarded the man with a few years. Fortis and his men arrived at the hotel where Will and Sylvia were staying. This is it.

(Back at Timekeeper HQ)

Vinny looked for his father, but he couldn't find him. He found Jaeger and Kors and asked, "Did the two of you see my father?". "I went to knock in his office and he was asleep. He's tired from the chase I guess", said Kors. Vinny had called an informant and his informant said that the Minute Men was one step ahead of them. Vinny walked away and Jaeger called out, "Where are you going?".

"Somewhere!", Vinny yelled back. "What should we tell your father?", said Kors. "Tell him I'm borrowing the cruiser for some late night snack", said Vinny before disappearing from there. He drove fast to the hotel. When he got there, he rushed to the room, ignoring the receptionist and kicked the door. Fortis and Will was wrestling for time and he knew Will was winning. Vinny shot Will's arm, causing Will to let go of Fortis's arm, leaving Fortis with a couple hours. The rest of the Minute Men were shot dead.

Sylvia was about to get her gun when Vinny gave a warning shot. "Don't even think about it", said Vinny. Fortis reached for his gun and aimed it at Will. "Will Salas and Sylvia Wies, you're under arrest", said Vinny. "Where's your father? You shouldn't be here on your own", said Fortis. "As much as you care for my mother, that doesn't make me your concern", said Vinny.

Sylvia's hunch was right. This is Audrey's son. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shoot the other day", said Sylvia. Vinny's arm was getting better. Then, Vinny's pocket vibrated. It was his father and he knew he was in deep trouble. Fortis grabbed the phone and answered, "Raymond, it's been a while". Vinny heard his father screamed at Fortis, "What the hell have you done to my son?!". "Relax Ray, he just saved my life and now, he just captured Salas and Weis. We're at The Century Hotel", said Fortis before hanging up.

"Am I in trouble?", asked Vinny while pointing his gun to Will and Sylvia. Fortis also aimed him gun to Will and Sylvia and said, "Sorta, but I think he'll hit me first before you". A few minutes later, the room was ambushed by Timekeepers. Raymond went to his son and held him as if Vinny was his life, which he is. "Please don't be so reckless", said Raymond. "Look who's talking", said Vinny, still aiming even though Jaeger and Kors had detained Will and Sylvia. "Thank you, Fortis", said Raymond.

"Don't thank me just yet. I need to talk to you…, about Audrey", said Fortis. Raymond and Vinny looked at him with curiosity and Fortis could've said that they're twin, except for the eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Vinny sat outside while his father and Fortis were discussing something about his mother. Jaeger slammed a chest set in front of him. "How about a game or two while we wait?", said Jaeger. "Seriously? Are we even get paid for this?", said Vinny. "Well, according to my knowledge, we just finished our shift, but we're here because of the case. So, while wait for your dad to finish his business with Fortis, I suggest we play", said Jaeger. "Besides, we confiscated Salas's and Weis's time, leaving them with a couple hours each and place them at different level of the prison. I doubt that, with all those security and, thanks to your idea, those straight jackets, they would escape", said Kors as he sat facing Jaeger and Vinny. Vinny took the black piece while Jaeger started to move his pawn.

(Meanwhile)

Raymond paced as Fortis explained his theory. "I interrogated some of those Dayton thugs and one of them is stupid enough to tell me that they were hired to kill her", said Fortis. "Why would anyone wanna kill Audrey? It's not like she did something terrible", said Raymond. "Of course she didn't, but don't you think that someone didn't approve your relationship with her?", asked Fortis. Raymond leaned at the side of his desk and said, "So you're trying to tell me that her father had arranged some thugs to clean her clock?".

"Isn't it obvious? He's a powerful man and you're a middle class guy. Of course he won't approve his daughter's relationship with you and I can bet he's the kind of person who would do anything to protect his wealth. You know that don't you?", said Fortis. "Kill anyone who would harm his wealth including his own daughter?", said Raymond. "Well, he's not the first one to do it, that I can assure you", said Fortis.

"You don't have proof, Fortis. Even if you do, you will need a warrant to actually use them in court. We're talking about people from New Greenwich, not Dayton", said Raymond. "So what? Are you giving up on Audrey?", asked Fortis, feeling slightly unsatisfied. "I didn't say that, but you know Audrey. You know she doesn't want to trouble either of us and I have to think of Vinny and my promises to both Audrey and her mother", said Raymond.

"That will not bring her justice Raymond. I want to see him fall!", said Fortis, angrily. "Do what you have to do, just don't get caught", said Raymond. "How droll of you, Raymond. Like you don't know me at all", said Fortis as he put his fedora on his head and walked out. Raymond wanted to bring the people who were responsible on Audrey's death, but he knew she would always told him to leave it be.

(Outside)

Vinny saw Fortis walking out and gave him an acknowledgement nod. Fortis returned the gesture and left the HQ. Vinny turned his attention back to the chess board, where he and Jaeger were arguing about Vinny using the Zwischenzug move. Raymond approached them and Vinny said, "Dad, can you help me out?".

Raymond studied and he discovered that Vinny only need one move to beat Jaeger. He moved the queen and said, "Checkmate". Jaeger was surprised while Kors was trying his best not to laugh. Vinny, on the other hand, jumped from his chair and made a victory dance. Most people find it odd, but the rest of the Timekeepers were used to Vinny's quirkiness and they all laughed. Raymond simply rolled his eyes and smiled. It was a rare sight for Jaeger and Kors to see their boss's smile.

(Meanwhile)

Michele was about to enter her husband's office when she heard a disturbing conversation. "I don't care what you have to do. Get rid of all evidence and whatever it is that connects to her murder. Do it!", she heard Philip screamed at the phone before slamming it down. _'Murder? Could he mean Audrey? Philip, how could you!'_, she ran back to her room with tears.

She muffled her cries using her pillow. She knew she had to do something. She loved Philip, but Audrey was her daughter. Husband can come and go, but children can't. She knew she had to call Raymond.

(The next day)

Michele left the house early. Her mother was staying over at her friends. She arrived at the Timekeeper HQ and went straight to Raymond's office, only to find that Raymond is not there. "Can I help you, ma'am?", asked a female Timekeeper. "May I know where Timekeeper Leon is?", asked Michele politely. "Which one, ma'am? The elder one or Vinny?", said the officer. "Either one will do", said Michele.

"They usually made a pit-stop for breakfast. Well, knowing Vinny, he had a stomach the size of an alligator. They'll be here in…, 15 minutes", said the Timekeeper. "Is it ok if I wait in Mr Leon's office?", asked Michele. "Sure, I'll let him know that you're here. What should I tell him?", asked the Timekeeper. "Tell him that his mother-in-law is here", said Michele as she entered the office.

Raymond was surprised to know that a fellow Timekeeper let him know that his mother-in-law was here. "Dad, I get it if you don't want me to meet her", said Vinny as he munched in his breakfast. "I don't mind her, it's her husband that I hate", said Raymond. When the Leons entered the office, Vinny was surprised to see Michele Weis.

"Michele", said Raymond. "Raymond. This must be Vinny", said Michele. Vinny gave a smile and Michele hugged him. "You look so much like your father. Well, except for the eyes. Audrey had Philip's eyes and now you have them", she said. "I know. Why didn't you tell me who you were?", asked Vinny. "Knowing Philip, it was for your safety", said Michele.

"And now, you're risking Vinny by coming here", said Raymond. "I have no choice Raymond. I think Philip had something to do with Audrey's death", said Michele. Raymond thought for a moment. "Vinny, why don't you go out and see what Jaeger and Kors are doing?", said Raymond. It was heart-breaking for Raymond when Audrey died, he didn't want Vinny to know what was going on.

"Why can't I stay? I have the rights to know!", said Vinny. "Vincent Philip Leon, please just go. We will talk when I deem it fit", said Raymond and Vinny knew he meant it seriously when he used Vinny's full name. "Sorry, dad, I didn't mean to yell at you", said Vinny, apologetically. "I know. We will talk, but not now", said Raymond. Vinny nodded and left quietly. "Michele, I have to record this meeting, if you don't mind", said Raymond as he took out a recorder. "Whatever it takes to bring Audrey's murderer to justice", said Michele.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Vinny couldn't sleep that night again. His arm was getting better, so that was not the problem. He got up and took out a box. He remembered when he was young his mother gave him a drawing block and some art supplies. _"If you can't sleep, you can take a piece of paper and some colour pencils here. I want you to draw something you like until the whole paper is filled. Maybe that can help you become sleepy because when you think and work, you'll be tired, right"_, Vinny remembered his mother's words. The box contained his sketch book and some paint. He went to his desk and started to randomly draw. After a while, he felt hungry, as always. He went to the kitchen and made himself some toast and ate in a record time before heading back to his desk to draw again till he fell asleep on the desk.

Raymond, on the other hand, had another dream about Audrey. He woke up again at the beach and saw Vinny, who was still a toddler and had just learned to walk, was running around while Audrey was chasing after him. Raymond rarely smiled, unless it had something to do with Audrey or Vinny or both. Otherwise, it's his game face – the 'Cold-Stoic-Serious' face as Vinny called it.

Raymond woke up. He decided to switch side of the bed and slept at Audrey's side of the bed. It was cold, but there was a faint scent of mixed berries shampoo that Audrey used to wear. The shampoo itself is still in the bathroom, along with Audrey's toothbrush, facial wash and towel. Raymond didn't have the heart to throw it away. He held the pillow tightly and closed his eyes.

It felt so surreal. Audrey was lying down next to him. "Trouble sleeping?", asked Audrey. Raymond blinked his eyes a few times. He was no longer in his room; he was in a white space. "Am I dreaming?", said Raymond. "Hey, no fair! I won't answer your question if you're not answering mine", said Audrey as she turned away and pouted.

"Audrey", said Raymond, but Audrey wouldn't answer him. Raymond attacked her with a hug and held her as if his life was depending on her. "Raymond, I was just kidding. Sheesh, get a grip old man", said Audrey as she tried to hide her snickers. "I miss you, old lady", said Raymond. "I miss you too, old man", said Audrey.

"I can't sleep. It's hard to sleep without you by my side", said Raymond. "But, you've been doing it for so long", said Audrey. "I know, but sometimes I couldn't", said Raymond. "What's wrong? This is not the Raymond I knew", said Audrey. Raymond didn't answer her; instead he snuggled up and sighed. "How's Vinny? He's not in trouble much is?", asked Audrey, trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. Eating well and he's a Timekeeper. He worked hard to get to where he is now", said Raymond. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree now, did it?", said Audrey as she giggled. "I'm so proud of him. Every day, he's becoming more and more like you", said Raymond. "Well, it's better to have someone chirpy. Otherwise, you'll still end up being stoic and cold", said Audrey.

Raymond chuckled and kissed her mouth. "I wish it was real", said Raymond. "I know. Maybe one day it will be real", said Audrey. "Maybe I should just time myself out", said Raymond. "Ray, you can't! Think about Vinny. You can't leave my poor child alone!", Audrey yelled. "He's not a child, Audrey", said Raymond. "I know he is! But don't you think him as fragile? He's our son and yes, he is independent and all grown up, but don't you think he'll end up like you when I died?", said Audrey.

Raymond thought for a while. Vinny is a grown man, but he was too young to be left out on his own. He's like Audrey, but if Vinny's angry and emotionally unstable, he can turn into the 'Angry Raymond'. "I guess you're right", said Raymond. Audrey moved to lie on his chest and said, "One day, we will be together. I know we will".

They stayed still for a while till Audrey said, "Time to get up, Ray. The sun doesn't shine without its ray. Get up, Ray". She kissed him and Raymond woke up to hear thumping outside. Did he wake up late? He turned to look at the clock and it was only 5.45 am. Well, he was bound to get up anyway. Then, Vinny knocked on the door like a madman.

Raymond hurried to the door and opened to see Vinny dressed in full uniform, panting as if he was running in a marathon in those Timekeeper vest and leather coat. "Will Salas and Sylvia Weis escaped", said Vinny. Raymond hurriedly put on his Timekeeper uniform in a record time and the duo hopped into their cruiser and sped off to the Timekeeper HQ.


End file.
